Waltz
by IGotABoy
Summary: "I thought you didn't waltz?" Mara asked as they walked back to Anubis house. "For you Jaffray, I'd do anything" he replied


AN/ Hello! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**~I won't forget my destination**  
**The path that I walked through**  
**Several nights passes**  
**I overlooked the stars**  
**I must advance, tomorrow is exists there~**

* * *

"Who are you gonna take to the annual back to school ball?" Alfie asked as he sat next to his best friend in the common room.

"No one" Jerome replied as he continued reading his book "I'm not going"

"Nice one mate" Alfie laughed and when he received a look from Jerome he realized that he was being serious "No way!"

"Yes way, Alfie" Jerome said

"Why?" Alfie asked curious to why his friend didn't want to attend the dance

Jerome sighed and placed his book down for a moment to explain to his friend "First of all, I don't waltz" he said, to be honest, Jerome didn't understand why this 'Annual Acquaintance Ball' needed to be a waltz. Like who waltzes nowadays? "Second of all, the girl I want to go with already has a date"

"But there's definitely a girl, right?" Alfie arched an eyebrow

"Yes Alfie, there is a girl"

"Sorry man" Alfie said, patting his friends shoulder before standing up and getting ready for the ball tonight.

* * *

"Jerome?" Jerome looked up from his laptop as Mara entered the room that he shared with Alfie. Jerome's eyes widened as he stared at the girl in front of her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a dark blue dress that ended above her knees. Around her waist was a simple black belt with a ribbon on her back.

"Jaffray?" He greeted, standing up and admiring the girl in front of him "You look amazing"

"Thanks" She looked down as a blush crept on her cheeks "Why aren't you dress?"

"Oh, I'm not going" he replied

"And why is that?" Mara looked up at him, arching an eyebrow

"I don't waltz" he simply replied with a shrugged from his shoulders

"Shame, I wanted to dance with you" she mumbled

"You wanted to what?" he asked, his eyes widened a little

"Dance with you" she repeated

"But, Mick, isn't he your date?"

"No, actually" she sighed, tucking a strand of lose hair behind her ear as she looked down "Me and Mick broke up this morning"

"Why?" he asked "Who broke up with who?"

Mara smiled at him "I broke up with him"

"And again, why?"

"I don't know" she answered "I just didn't feel any sparks left"

"Oh"

"Yeah" She breathed "And I was thinking that maybe you wanted to accompany me to the dance but, seeing that you're not going –"

"No, I'm going" he said quickly

"But I thought you said –"

"Never mind what I said" he stated, trying to hide the glee in his voice "But you can go ahead to the school, I'll catch up with. I need to get ready first"

Mara smiled at him and nodded "I'll be waiting"

* * *

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

The pairs on the dance floored moved in different directions but the pattern remained the same

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

Jerome looked down at girl in front of him, he tried to keep his face emotionless but it was easier said than done, especially with her eyes locked with his

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

His right hand was gently grasping her hip; his left hand grasping her right one. He felt shivers ran up and down his spine while her hand was lightly resting on his shoulder.

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

At first he thought he was seeing things but the dazzling smile that slowly made it's way to her lips was hard to miss. She titled her head slightly; concern vaguely visible on her face

"Jerome, what's the matter?" she asked "Are you alright?"

"Never better" he replied, showing her his white teeth as he smiled.

She returned that smile with hers at his answer.

_ 1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

It seemed as if his heart was going along with the tempo

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

_1,2,3_

The music slowly faded into whispers as the couples slowed down and came to a stop after one last waltz.

* * *

"I thought you didn't waltz?" Mara asked as they walked back to Anubis house, Jerome's jacket placed around her shoulders.

"For you Jaffray, I'd do anything" he replied

"Really?" she asked quietly "You'd do anything?"

"Well, yeah" he nodded

Mara stopped walking and moved in front of him and took hold of his collar and pulled him down so she didn't have to stand on her toes when she kissed him. Shock coursed through Jerome as the girl that he had fancied for so long kissed him. He kissed back after it registered in his brain. When Mara pulled away, her cheeks flushed she smiled at him. She had never done anything as bold as that but what she was going to do was even bolder.

"Go out with me" she stated

A grin appeared on Jerome's face and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I thought you'd never ask" he said before crashing his lips to her on more time.

* * *

AN/ Thank you for reading!


End file.
